


McHanzo Week: Day 1

by Random_Dragon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Dragon/pseuds/Random_Dragon





	

Kingsrow, equipo de defensa:  
\- Reinhardt: ¡No podré contenerlos mucho más!  
\- Mei: A este ritmo van a llegar al punto y vamos a perder…  
\- Widowmaker: ¿¡Pero se puede saber quÉ hace el resto!?  
Spawnpoint del equipo de defensa:  
\- McCree: Hanzo, he estado pensando…  
\- Hanzo: ¿En qué?  
\- Mc: Ya recuerdas, en lo que dijiste la otra vez.  
\- H: ¿Crees que ahora es un buen momento para eso?  
\- Mc: Tan bueno como cualquier otro. ¿No crees tú eso?  
\- H: Si tú lo dices.  
McCree se acercó a Hanzo, agarrándole con firmeza las nalgas y dándole suaves besos en el cuello.  
\- Mc: Lo vas a disfrutar, créeme.  
\- H: Ya sabes qué…  
\- Mc: Venga, Hanzo. Ambos sabemos que no eres de achantarte tan rápido.  
Hanzo abrazó a McCree con fuerza, profiriéndole un duradero beso.  
\- Mc: *Risas* Ya decía yo.  
\- H: Pero con una condición.  
\- Mc: ¿Mucho lubricante? Traigo de sobra.  
\- H: …  
\- Mc: ¿No irás a pensar que no iba a tener cuidado? Después de todo es tu  
\- H: Primera vez, vale, si vamos a hacerlo hagámoslo rápido antes de que  
Widowmaker spawnea en el punto  
\- W: ¿Chicos? ¿Vais a hacer algo?  
…  
…  
\- W: Genial, estos están AFK. *Suspiro* Iré a continuar mi labor.  
…  
\- H: Antes de que vuelva a pasar eso.  
\- Mc: De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pon tus manos en la pared y todo eso.  
\- H: Sí, sí, como tú digas.  
\- Mc: Vaya, parece que has aprendido bastante de esas holorevistas que te dejé.  
\- H: ¿¡Vas a follarme o qué!?  
\- Mc: Ya voy, ya voy, no te voy a dejar con las ganas. *Pasa un dedo por la espalda de Hanzo* Ya sé que lo estás deseando.  
Mc cree se desabrochó su cinturón, dejando asomar a su segunda pistola, la cual ya estaba cargada y lista. No escatimó en lubricante y procedió a insertarla, con cuidado, en el hueco correspondiente de Hanzo.  
\- H: ¡Joder! ¿En serio es tan  
\- Mc: ¿Necesitas más lubricante?  
\- H: ¡No!  
\- Mc: ¿Entonces, qué tal se siente ahí abajo?  
\- H: ¡Es muy grande! Pero puedo manejarla.  
\- Mc: Tu primera vez y ya con arrogancia. *Risa* Vamos a ver cuanto aguantas. Me pregunto qué pasará primero, si que alguien venga o que tú te vengas.  
\- Mercy: Heroes never die!  
\- Mc: Vale, creo que te han dado tiempo extra.  
\- H: ¡Tu dale y acelera!  
\- Mc: Como tú ordenes, sheriff.  
\- H: ¡Por los dragones, joder!  
\- Mc: Te dije que te gustaría.  
\- H: Voy a… voy a… Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!  
Lucio eliminado  
Roadhog eliminado  
Tracer eliminada  
Junkrat eliminado  
Symettra eliminada  
\- Mc: He de reconocer, que eso no me lo esperabas. ¿Lo haces cada vez que…?  
\- H: ¡Cállate!  
\- Mc: De acuerdo. Me dedicaré a disfrutar de tu POTG.  
\- H: …  
\- Bastion, en una esquina: Bee boo bip!  
\- Mc y H: ¿¡Desde cuando estabas mirando!?


End file.
